poisoned_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ademicans
Overview The Ademicans are the inhabitants of the City of Blue, a cluster of ten unusually square and blue islands sitting in the Southwest Sea. They are an intellectual society, essentially a living university. They are a meritocracy with positions given to those who have passed certain of the Sacred Tests. This is our test article on Cultures. To find out a little more about how they are generated and used in Fate, check out this article in Fate Codex, Vol 1, Issue 2 Culture from the Outside In. Customs * We solve our problems through brain power * We welcome travellers * We seek the purpose of a thing * We teach those who are ready to learn * We always prepare for tests Paragons * Progenitor of the Blue Crystal * Writer of the Sacred Tests * Teacher of the Unlearned * Traveller from Beyond the Blue * Unwise Sage of the Family Knowitall Cultural Values * Intelligent * Prepared * Wise * Empathetic * Resilient * Judgmental * Segregating * Perfectionist * Superior * Austere Cultural History * Founding of the Pillar by the Traveller Beyond the Blue (Event): The Traveller and his group of Travellers, a group of human scholars, found the Pillars while on their large Ship-Rig. * Settling the Pillars (Triumphant Event): Through trial and error, the Ademicans learned that the pillars were organic devices designed to repel and convert Miasma. They settled on the pillars. * Fall of the Pillars (Failure Event): Two of the Blue Pillars were destroyed when someone unwisely attempted to enter where they weren’t supposed to go. * Standardization of the Sacred Tests (Event): The Writer of the Sacred Tests created the 17 Sacred Tests which determine a person’s purpose, job (and therefore merit) in the Ademican culture. Cultural Skills Cultural Stunts Lore * (Rebel) There’s a Flaw in your Logic. You are skilled in finding the flaw in other’s statements or prod them with the lack thereof. Use Lore to Overcome your target in place of Provoke. * (Paragon) Specialist. Choose a field of specialization, such as herbology, criminology, or zoology. You get a +2 to all Lore rolls relating to that field of specialization. Will * (Rebel) Twisted Mind. Your mind works like a dark Rubic’s cube, or a steel trap, churning out all kinds of convoluted possibilities which makes it difficult to figure you out. Use Will to Defend against attempts to figure you out (such as Empathy, Investigate, etc…) * (Paragon) Mind Like a Steel Trap. Your mind shreds details to the most minute level and refuses to give up on a possibility until you’ve drained the marrow from it. +2 to Create Advantage when serious thinking is involved. Investigate * (Rebel) Let’s See What’s Really In Here. There’s mystery all around and someone needs to look into it. You may use a fate point to use your Investigate instead of Burglary or Deceive. * (Paragon) No Detail Escapes My Notice. You are really quick at noticing details. You may use your Investigate instead of Notice in Overcome tasks. The Ademican Culture in Play (A Brief Metanarrative) ''During the City of Blue session of the Flights of Fancy scenario, Mapper and Alice came across the City of Blue. One of my less prepared adventures, I decided to develop some scene aspects depicting what they were like and a few skill rolls and challenges to determine how well the characters would become accepted. Were I using the Cultures from the Outside In approach at that time, it would have been easier by simply developing the Customs first, followed by the players eventually finding out that they held status because they fit the criteria of one of their Paragons,The Traveller from Beyond the Blue. However as the adventure proceeded several of the aspects which are now seen as Customs (above) started to "naturally" manifest. ''